


on purpose

by sadsunflowertumblr



Series: absentmindedly [2]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Drabble, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, One Shot, Short & Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-03
Updated: 2020-09-03
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:40:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26272003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sadsunflowertumblr/pseuds/sadsunflowertumblr
Summary: Merlin says their first "love you" when saying goodbye to Arthur over a phone call without realising it. He proceeds to panic, but everything turns out fine.Arthur's POV
Relationships: Merlin/Arthur Pendragon (Merlin)
Series: absentmindedly [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1908766
Comments: 6
Kudos: 150





	on purpose

Arthur was inbetween projects, taking a short break, idly complaining to Merlin about something Morgana recently did to purposefully annoy him. Like she always does.

“You’ll have to tell me all about it later,” Merlin says laughing. “I’m already running late and I don’t want Gaius to be any more upset with me.”

“No, yeah, of course. We still on for tonight?” Arthur asks hopefully, sitting up straighter in his chair. They’ve both been busy lately and haven’t gone out in a while.

“Definitely! I’ll see you when you pick me up. Bye, love you,” Merlin says before cutting out. 

Arthur lets out a startled gasp and quickly flushes red, breaking out into a dorky grin. He was lucky he was in the privacy of his office. It was obvious Merlin didn’t realise he said it, which makes it all the better. Merlin loved him and reflexively told him because it was how he truly felt subconsciously and didn’t guard himself against not saying it.

His mind was spinning and he felt light-headed from joy when the phone went off again with Merlin’s ringtone. When Arthur answered Merlin started talking before he could even get a word in. Not that he probably could anyway, he was still too shocked and blissed out that his voice was away from him.

“Oh, god, Arthur! I’m so, so sorry! I-I didn’t mean to say that or put any pressure on you or anything, I swear! It was an accident! I’m sorry if it was too soon. I-I don’t want to ruin anything. Please forgive me. God, I feel so stupid. I know that you always tell me t-that I’m an idiot, but, I eh, I didn’t think it would honestly be something that’d ruin our relationship. I’m sorry that it’s early, you can just forget everything the happened, o-or, just like, maybe the past five minutes. You know? If what I said made you uncomfortable? A-And we can just move on if you want to, I’d understand if you don’t and if I freaked you. I’m so sorry, Arthur, I really am.”

He wasn’t even listening, but Arthur got the gist of what the word-vomit was about. He laughed lightly at Merlin’s irrational panic. How could he think Arthur would break up with him over it? “I love you too, you idiot,” was all he said before hanging up.

Arthur had to bite back his smile, not wanting to look like a maniac, and buried his face in his elbows resting against his desk. Now he was more impatient for tonight.

Honestly, it’s unfair how smitten he is with such a dumbass that makes him feel lucky to be alive.


End file.
